As broadly known, a majority of video recording devices can record, as a video content, a TV (television) program broadcasted from a TV station. Accordingly, the recorded video content contains a CM (commercial message) scene and a highlight scene of sports. It is not, however, feasible to grasp where the CM scene and the highlight scene exist on a video time base unless the video content is actually reproduced and viewed.
Further, the majority of video recording devices can edit chapters of the video content. An edit screen normally includes a time line, and an indicator for indicating a chapter point (a delimiter between the chapters) already inserted into an edit target video content and an indicator for indicating a reproducing point of the edit target video content, are displayed on the time line. Therefore, when a user gives an instruction of inserting the chapter point in a status of temporarily stopping reproducing the picture of the video content on the edit screen, the chapter point is set at the reproducing point of the video content, and the indicator indicating the chapter point is added to the same position of the indicator indicating the reproducing point on the time line.
Even when inserting the chapter point into the video content by editing the chapters, it is only possible to simply search for the head of the chapter while reproducing the video content, however, it is not possible to grasp, during the reproduction of the video content and from the indicators on the time line in the chapter-edit, what scene this chapter contains.
The following is a related art to the invention.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-262094